Le Sauveur et le Sauver
by beatdb2004
Summary: Draco Malefoy est enfermer depuis deux moi chez son père. Resté en vie, espéré, encaissé. Voilà son quotidien. Mais un beau jour un certain Harry Potter vient le sauver. -Pourquoi tu fais ça? -Pourquoi je suis humain? Pourquoi j'ai des sentiments? Parce que je… laisse faire Malefoy, je te le dirai plus tard.
1. Chapter 1

**Salut!**

 **Disclaimer: Tout est à J.K. Rowling sauf mon histoire**

 **Couple: Draco et Harry (Comme c'est étonnant O_o)**

 **Je suis de retour! J'ai abandonné l'autre fic parce que je n'avait pas d'inspiration pour le reste... Alors je sors celle-là qui n'aura que quelques chapitres.**

 **C'est seulement un point de vu Draco.**

 **C'est un rated M parce qu'il y a de la violence mais je ne comte pas faire de lemon...à moins que vous en voulez...**

 **!SPOILER TOME 6 ET 7!**

 **Désoler pour les fautes d'orthographes**

 **Reviews s'il vous plait**

 **GO!**

Pdv Draco Malefoy

Mes mains sont rouges. Elles sont tachées de sang. J'ai tuez, torturez et fait autre chose atroce durant cette guerre. Mais je me bas, contre mon père et mon horrible famille. Enfin, je me battais. Puisque je me suis fait emprisonner. Par mon père Lucius Malefoy. Ce n'est qu'une machine à tuer. Il est prêt à tout pour sauver sa fortune et son honneur. Mais rien pour sauver ses proches. Je n'ai aucune nouvelle de l'extérieur. Ce qui me fait le plus mal, ce n'est pas les coups que j'emmagasine chaque jour. Non c'est ma saleté. Je me sens sale. Avec la terre sous mes ongles, le sang d'autrui sur mes mains. Juste le fait de savoirs que ça fait deux mois que je n'ai pas pris me douche me fait frissonné. Je ne parle même pas de l'état de ma cellule. Non seulement elle est crade mais je dois cohabiter avec les cadavres dégueulasses des gens qui sont venu avant moi. Mais moi on ne m'y prendrait pas. Je resterai en vie. S'il y a une chose que l'Ordre de Phoenix m'a appris c'est de ne jamais perdre espoir. Même si ce que je dois endurer est dur, je continu à faire ce que je peux. Avant je me débattais comme personne. Maintenant je me contente de craché au visage de ceux qui m'approche. Je suis faible. C'est à peine si je peux me lever.

Resté en vie. Espéré. Encaissé. Resté en vie. Espéré. Encaissé. Une lame de couteau se fiche proche de mon œil droit. Resté en vie. Pleuré. Espéré. Encaissé. Un Endoloris. Resté en vie. Espéré. Pleuré. Encaissé. Une brulure au troisième degré sur mon torse. Crié. Pleuré. Encaissé. Espéré. Resté en vie. Quelques coups de fouets dans le dos. Resté en vie. Encaissé. Espéré. Pleuré. Et finalement, en guise de signature, une décharge électrique. Crié. Pleuré. Encaissé. Espéré. Resté en vie. Voilà une session de torture qui reviens souvent. Un jour plus rien. Un autre, la journée complète.

On va me faire sortir de là.

Mais aujourd'hui c'est différent. J'ai perdu la notion du temps mais je sens que on aurait dû me donner à manger il a y au moins des heures. Des parts maigres, certes, mais manger quand même. Peut-être qu'ils ont décidé de ne plus me donner à manger ni me donner de quoi boire. Pour que je finisse par mourir. Non. Il ne pourrait pas se passé d'un jouet comme moi. Je me surprends à désespéré. Je suis surement en train de devenir plus fou que je le suis déjà. Car en l'espace de deux mois, j'ai appris que j'avais terriblement peur du feu et du noir. Comme le noir et le rouge.

J'entends des pas mais pas le genre de ceux de mon père ou un autre de mes bourreaux. Non, le genre léger et prudent. Une personne pénètre dans le périmètre des cellules. Elle part vers la gauche et je suis la dernière prison à droite. C'est long. Elle prend son temps. Je veux savoir c'est qui! Finalement, la personne arrive devant ma cellule. Je rampe quasiment jusqu'aux barreaux et je m'agrippe de toutes mes forces.

\- Malefoy?

Harry Potter est mon sauveur. C'est lui qui est en train de me dévisagé. C'est lui qui vient me sauver enfin. Harry ne se débat pas très longtemps devant tous les sorts qui bloquent la serrure. Je vois bien qu'il est devenu un sorcier puissant. La porte libératrice s'ouvre enfin. Mais avant que je puisse faire un geste pour me lever, deux bras puissant viennent m'enlacer dans une grande étreinte chaleureuse. Je me laisse aller contre le torse du Gryffondor. Je finis par m'endormir par je ne sais quel miracle.

Je me réveille dans une grande pièce. C'est le jour et la lumière vient m'aveuglé. Je gémis un peu. La fenêtre n'est pas très loin, je pourrais l'atteindre facilement. Mais je me suis surestimé. Je peux à peine me redressé dans mon lit. Mes muscles se tendent et je gémis encore mais de douleur. Cette fois mon cri alerte quelqu'un. Potter arrive dans ma chambre.

\- Hey doucement. Laisse ton corps le temps de guérir. Je devrais de redonné des antidouleurs. Tu as dormi presque un jour entier. Tu dois être affamé. Je vais te chercher de quoi mangé.

Je me rends compte à ce moment que c'est Harry Potter. Harry-putain-de-Potter. Je ne m'en étais pas vraiment rendu compte. Je le voyais flou et je perdais la tête. Avant, je le prenais pour un Gryffondor prétentieux et sans cœur avant mais maintenant, je le vois plus comme un être humain qui sait prendre soins des autres.

Je pense bien que la guerre est finit. Je m'explique; hier, personne n'est venu, même pas pour me nourrir. Peut-être qu'ils ont étés retrouvés et enfermés. Ensuite Harry ne serait jamais venu dans le manoir des Malefoy. D'ailleurs, depuis quand je l'appelle Harry? Peu importe. Je lui dois la vie, si mes hypothèses sont justes, puisque je serais mort de faim.

Potter ramène un plateau avec, pour moi, un vrai festin. Étrangement je n'ai plus très faim.

\- Eh…Potter, je n'ai pas vraiment faim…

Ma voix me fait un effet terrible. Je frissonne. Elle est rauque et ma gorge brûle. Je suis en pire état que je le pensais. Je tousse un peu. Comme si le feu m'avait brûlé de l'intérieur.

\- C'est sûrement la fièvre qui te monte à la tête. Je vais te chercher une potion ok? En attendant mange un peu, ça va te redonner le goût de manger.

Il m'aide à me mettre en position assise. Il sort ensuite de la chambre. Je prends une petite bouché du muffin aux canneberges. Comme l'avait prédit Potter, la faim m'est revenue comme une bête sauvage. Je dévore presque tout la nourriture. Ça me fait du bien. Harry revient après 30 minutes. Il a un petit flacon à la main.

\- C'est toi qui l'as fait?

Je me méfis. Il pourrait vouloir m'empoisonné. Il réussirait parfaitement vu mon état.

\- Oui et non, j'ai été aidé d'Hermione.

\- Granger est ici? D'ailleurs, on est où exactement.

Je viens de me rendre compte que je ne savais vraiment pas qu'elle était cette chambre. Ce n'est pas le 12 square Grimmaud.

\- On est chez mon oncle et ma tante. En fait c'est leur ancienne maison. Ils ont dû déménager pour ne pas qu'ils soient capturé pour absolument rien. Même si l'idée qu'il meurt était quand même cool à imaginer.

Il glousse un peu. Il s'apprête à partir mais je n'en plus.

\- Potter? Où est la salle de bain, je me sens sale.

\- Si tu veux aller à la toilette, c'est au bout du couloir à droite, pour te laver pas besoin, tu es déjà propre. Je l'ai fait quand tu étais à moitié conscient.

Je suis surpris. Il tient vraiment à ma vie.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça?

\- Pourquoi je suis humain? Pourquoi j'ai des sentiments? Parce que je… laisse faire Malefoy, je te le dirai plus tard.

Il rougit. Je me sens un peu idiot d'avoir posé cette question. Si c'était Potter qui avait été enfermé, je pense que la pitié m'aurait envahi. Mais il avait commencé un semblant de réponse. _Parce que je…_

 _Parce que je suis malheureux seul?_

 _Parce que je suis bien avec toi?_

 _Parce que je suis coupable de ce qui t'es arrivé?_

 _Parce que je t'aime?_

Bah non il ne m' _aime_ pas. Peut-être qu'il m'apprécie mais l'amour n'a rien avoir là-dedans. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'être déçu. Moi je l'aime. Je suis amoureux de lui depuis la 6ème année.

\- Attend, Harry, je veux savoir ce qu'il s'est passé pendant que j'étais… là-bas. Est-il mort? Mon père, ma mère?

Harry réfléchit un instant puis il s'avance vers moi et s'assoit sur le lit. Il me donne finalement la potion, que j'avais complètement oubliée. Je la bois d'une gorgé et je me sens mieux.

\- J'étais parti avec Ron et Hermione quand tu t'es fait capturer. Nous avons détruit tous les Horcrux. Puis il y a eu la bataille finale. C'était…horrible. Rien n'était comme avant, le château détruit, des gens gisaient sur le sol. Severus…n'a pas survécu. Lupin non plus. D'autre sont morts. C'était un massacre. Puis, il y a eu une interruption. Si je me rendais, tout le monde survivrais. Alors je me suis rendu. Voldemort à essayer de me tuer mais finalement, j'étais moi aussi un Horcrux donc je suis resté en vie. Alors, quand Neville à tuer Nagini, j'ai fini par le tuer. Voldemort c'est enfin fini. Pour de vrai. Tes parents sont mort dans la bataille…c'est…c'est moi qui a tué ton père, je suis désoler.

Entre temps, Harry s'était approcher et j'avais mis ma tête sur son épaule. Une larme avait coulé sur sa joue et avait atterrit dans mes cheveux. Je me suis redressé. Nos bouches sont proches. Je sens son souffle saccadé près du mieux. J'essuie la larme de sa joue. Mais je ne fais rien. Je ne veux pas précipiter les choses.

À suivre...


	2. The new way

**Happy Halloween!**

 **SALUT!**

 **De retour avec ma fic. C'est déjà la fin! Bouh! Je sais c'est triste...**

 **Disclaimer: Tout est à Joanne K. Rowling sauf pour ma fic ;)**

 **Couple: Draco et Harry (Sérieux O_o)**

 **Je vais revenir avec une fic de Percy Jackson et harry Potter bientôt. Je n'ai pas pus m'empêcher de glisser les références de Percy Jackson, Hunger Games et Divergence... c'était plus fort que moi.**

 **J** **'espère que ça vous plaira!**

 **Reviews!**

Pdv Draco Malefoy

\- Merci de l'avoir tué au fait…

Harry Potter me dévisage de sa figure angélique. Il est quand même beau. Ses lèvres fines et tentatrices. Ses yeux d'un vert émeraude plus précieux que n'importe quels bijoux. Il a abandonné ses lunettes pour des verres de contacts j'imagine. Ses cheveux, aussi indomptables sont plus longs. Je ne savais pas avant que j'étais amoureux des hommes. J'ai remarqué cette particularité quand Blaise m'avait demandé de sortir avec lui. J'avais accepté. Comme un con. Parce qu'il ne me voulait que dans son lit. Il est parti en emportant ma virginité. C'était franchement dégueulasse de sa part. Serpentard de merde. C'est la première fois que j'insulte ma maison et ce n'est sûrement pas la dernière.

\- De rien? Dit-il Au fait, Tu devrais trouver des vêtements dans l'armoire juste à côté.

La pièce est carrée. Il y a une armoire brune proche de la fenêtre. Le lit où je suis installé est dans le coin de la chambre. Il y a une grande bibliothèque en face du lit, elle est rempli de livre Moldu. Une table de chevet trône juste à côté du lit. Il y a un cadrant.

Il m'aide à me mettre sur pied, il m'apporte de la nourriture chaque jour, il me fait la toilette tout le temps, Il vient me réconforter quand je fais un cauchemar. Il tient à ma vie. Parfois ses amis viennent. Dans ces cas-là je reste dans la chambre et je lis un livre. Les Moldus ont plus d'imagination que les sorciers. Ils inventent des histoires tellement plus intéressantes. Hunger Games, Divergence, Percy Jackson…et plein d'autre!

Ce soir est différent. Je lis Percy Jackson et le sort du Titan pour une énième fois. Il est tard, très tard mais je ne m'endors pas. J'entends des cris venant de la chambre voisine. Je me lève. Maintenant que ça fait deux semaines que je vis ici, je suis capable de me déplacer tout seul. Par contre je ne suis toujours pas capable de tenir debout plus de 10 minutes. Je me tiens aux murs. J'entre dans la chambre d'Harry, qui fait un horrible cauchemar. Je m'assois sur son lit et je lui caresse le front. Il cesse tout de suite de crié. Ses yeux s'ouvre et exprime une peur sans nom. Il s'accroche à moi comme un pot de colle.

\- Ne meurs pas Draco…

Ne meurs pas?

\- Je ne mourrai pas si je reste avec toi.

Il fait non de la tête.

\- Non, je ne pourrai pas te sauver…

\- Bien sûr que tu pourras. Tu es le Sauveur et moi le Sauver.

Il se met en position assis. Je me glisse à côté de lui et il pose sa tête sur mes épaules, comme je le fais quand c'est moi qui fais un cauchemar.

\- Tu veux me raconter ton rêve? Demandai-je

\- J'étais dans la bataille finale, tu étais là et tu…tu es mort…

Il sanglotait. Il a peur de MA mort? Il a peur de me perdre MOI?

\- Harry, je vais bien.

Sans qu'on le sache, on est devenu de très bons amis. Il est là pour moi et je suis là pour lui.

Il me sert dans ses bras. Mon cœur bat à mille à l'heure. Je le sens pulser dans ma poitrine. Harry est si beau. Il a l'air si fragile en ce moment dans mes bras en train de sangloter pour ma minable mort qu'il a vu dans un rêve. Mais il ne s'arrête pas là. Il redresse sa tête et met ses bras dans mon cou. Il se rapproche dangereusement de moi. Je ferme les yeux quand ses lèvres viennent se refermé sur les mienne. C'est bon. Mes mains viennent se lové autour de sa taille. J'approfondis le baisé en collant nos corps l'un à l'autre. Je l'aime. Sa langue vient retrouver la mienne et s'enroule ensemble. Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça dure. Je ne veux pas que ça finisse mais il met fin à notre baisé. Je fais mine de partir mais il me retient.

\- Reste, s'il te plaît.

Je ne me fais pas prier plus longtemps. Je me glisse dans les draps et je lui fais dos alors que les bras d'Harry viennent m'entouré la taille. Je dors bien. Je ne fais aucun rêve et je me sens à ma place dans ses bras. C'est mille fois meilleur qu'avec Blaise.

Deux mois plus tard

Je me réveille. Je vais manger et je pars pour Poudlard avec Harry. Nous avons trouvé deux postes de professeur à Poudlard. Moi en potion et lui en Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Nous sommes encore en stage mais je sais qu'on va avoir le poste. C'est évident. Et quand Mac Go ne pourra plus diriger l'école, ce sera Harry le directeur. Je le sais, je le sens.

Harry sors de la douche et ramasse ses affaires. Nous partons.

\- Albus Severus Potter… me murmure-t-il

\- Non. Dis-je

\- James Severus Potter?

\- Non.

\- …

\- Scorpius Malefoy.

\- Non.

\- …

\- J'ai! Scorpius James Potter!

Nous essayons de trouver des noms d'enfants. Nous avons décidé d'adopter un petit garçon et une petite fille. La fille s'appellera Lily Narcissa Malefoy.

\- Ouais, j'aime bien.

\- Ah! Le train est là!

En effet le train est en approche. Je l'embrasse.

\- Bonne chance professeur Potter

\- Toi de même Malefoy.

Fin.

 **Voilà!**

 **Béatrice xxx**


End file.
